


Whirlwind

by Seven_Oomen



Series: Buddie and firefam prompt fills [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Evan "Buck" Buckley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Omega Eddie Diaz, Rated for a mention but can be seen as general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: Family can be very persuasive when it comes to finding love. In the case of the Diaz family, they all see what's going on. All they need to do is push their mijo in the right direction.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie and firefam prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657093
Comments: 7
Kudos: 253





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the bad Spanish, I’m still learning the language and found some sentences on some blogs that sounded cool. I have no real idea if they are accurate. They seem to be, but I could be wrong on that. 
> 
> Also, this is my first writing since well, a long time. I’ve been struggling with writer’s block and mental health. So while constructive criticism is accepted, be nice on this one.
> 
> Based on the prompt: “I’m trying to get my life together and you keep coming in causing more chaos than a tornado but I think I’m catching feelings for you and your simultaneous disaster” au

He finally had things figured out for once. He moved to LA, found an apartment, got a job at the local fire department and got Chris settled all within a few weeks of moving. Not a bad start all things considered. What he hadn’t counted on, however, was the absolute whirlwind by the name of one Evan Buckley. Buck had snuck his way into Eddie’s and Chris’s lives wormed his way into their hearts and was now considered a part of the family. Buck even went with him to family events for Christ’s sake! 

Abuela absolutely loved him, his sisters kept pushing him to ‘put a ring on it, mijo.’ _(Sweetheart/boy/my son, familial)_

And Buck? Well, Buck was currently drinking beers with his brothers-in-law and father. Figures.

If he thought back on things, he could pinpoint the exact moment that Buck had overtaken his life. The day he’d driven him to the school to pick up Chris. The way he smiled at Eddie and Chris, which Auntie had told him all about. From that day on, Chris had taken to Buck like a fish to water. And truth be told, so had Eddie. 

“Bucky, Bucky! I found a grasshopper!” Chris’s voice echoed across the yard. A quick look showed him sitting in the grass hunched over something or the other. Buck ran over in a second or two and sat down next Chris. Both of them smiling and gasping over a tiny little grasshopper that was just chilling in the grass. Absolute dorks, the both of them and he loved them for it. 

He must have been smiling at the sight, judging by the looks his sisters, his mother, his grandmother, and his aunt gave him. 

“Sweetheart? Why is he not wearing a ring yet?” His mother asked.

He sighed. “Mama, we’re not dating. We’re just- you know, amigos. Friends.”

The women surrounding him gave him a rather pointed look. “Ay Mijo! Amigos?-” His aunt scoffed at him while his oldest sister shook her head, “El amor es ciego, pero los vecinos no.” ( _Love is blind, but not the neighbors.)_

“Anyone can see what he means to you, Eddie.” His older sister sighed as she laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. 

He smiled at his aunts and sister’s words and sighed softly as he looked at Christopher and Buck. The latter of which had managed to catch the little grasshopper and was now showing it to a giggling Chris. He couldn’t help but draw in a shaky breath as he beamed at the sight. That was his family. His soulmate and his son.

“You’re never going to find another Alpha like him, Mijo.” His grandmother gently pressed a cold metal object in his hands. He instinctively curled his fingers around it and held it up or closer inspection. “Abuela, this is- this is abuelo’s old ring.”

“Si, mijo. And now it is yours,” She nodded at Buck, “And maybe one day his. Hmm?”

He couldn’t take this from her and was about to say as much when his grandmother placed a finger to his lips. “Sush, take it and keep it safe for when the time is right. Frente al amor y la muerte no sirve de nada ser fuerte.” _(Face love head on and death has no strength.)_

He nodded at her words and carefully put the ring deep into his pocket in order to keep it safe. The Omega once again looked over at Chris and Buck. Warmth coursing through him as he realized he’d do anything to keep both of them at his side forever.

So he walked over and sat down behind Buck, his legs on either side of the alpha. He laid his head on Buck’s shoulder and smiled as Buck slowly leaned back against him. 

“Hey Eddie, we caught a grasshopper, see?” The Alpha showed him the tiny grasshopper perched on his finger for proof. 

“Huh, I guess you did, cariño. I’m impressed.” _(darling)_

Buck turned his head just so, their lips just inches from one another as he grinned up at Eddie, “You know, I still have no idea what that means.”

He managed to control his breathing and returned the beaming smile. “Maybe one day you’ll find out. I could uh, explain it to you over dinner, tomorrow.”

Buck’s smile turned mischievous and his expression a bit puzzled as he pondered over Eddie’s words. “Are you asking me to stay for dinner?”

“He’s asking you to stay forever!” Abuela yelled across the yard. 

Causing Buck to laugh and lean further back into him. “Guess I wouldn’t say no that,” Buck said biting his lip and turning those baby blues up to stare into Eddie’s eyes.

“Yeah?” Eddie grinned.

“Yeah.”

Buck hadn’t just wormed his way into Eddie’s family. He’d come in like a whirlwind, like an all destructive tornado, and by all means, it shouldn’t have worked out the way it did. But somehow Buck had settled just right into their hearts and into their family. Fit right in. And truthfully he didn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think of it in the comments below, leave some kudos or consider a subscribe to the general series this fic belongs to. If you have a prompt for me you can leave one here or on my Tumblr: seven-oomen


End file.
